The Heart of a Fighter
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Andronica is a young female warrior who just wants to find true peace in herself after her fathers murder. Now she is in search of her peace. Along the way she falls inlove and finds out a secret about her father that could change her forever. bad summay
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Troy! I've been watching this movie in school and I fell inlove with it. Andronica is my character. Her name means Victorious over men, or thats what I read that it meant :) If you dont like it dont read or review. If you do like it please review :) this story is kinnda an alternate universe to the movie. There is no war at the moment and Helen never left Sparta to go to Troy, in this story she already lived in Troy. I will finish this story because I am writing chapter 3 right now. I hope you like my first Troy fanfic, please be kind :)**

Chapter 1

"Prologue: Beginning "

"Andronica! Your father will be here any minute!" my mother yells from inside the hovel. I put my oak bow down, brushed off my robe, and ran inside. That minute went by pretty quickly. I soon heard my father riding up on his horse. I ran outside with joy to meet him. He hopped off his horse and pulled off his helmet. His long black hair fell to his shoulders. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I've missed you so much my dear." he hugged me tightly then kissed my mother. We went inside and had lunch.

"So father, how long are you going to stay?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not long my dear. I'll have to leave before the sun sets." he sighed. I sighed right there with him. He never stays around for long. I know he's in the army and all, but I just wish I could see him more.

"How about after lunch we go for a walk." he perked up. I smiled and we left. The country side is beautiful this time of year.

"I know you don't like it when I leave." he said.

"I don't, you leave all the time." I groaned.

"I only leave so you and your mother can have a good life."

"I know I know, but a girl needs her father." we both stopped in our tracks. He looked down at me and brushed my hair back.

" I know you need your father. I love you more then anything. Always remember who you are." he smiled. We walked back to camp and he hitched up his horse. I hate this. I always worry about him. I started to cry a bit as I ran and wrapped my arms around him and wept into his chest.

"Please don't go father." I cried. He tilted my head up so I would look him in the eyes. He whipped my tears away with his fingers.

"Don't cry my dear, your to beautiful to cry."

"I cant stop." I cried. He paused for a moment. Then he took off his gold pendent from around his neck and placed it around mine.

"This is my most prized possession, and I want you to have it. You mean the world to me Andronica. Never forget who you are." he hugged me tightly and rode off. I stood there watching as I held the necklace close to me.

"I'll miss you father." I whispered.


	2. Beginning Journey and Fight

**I am so sorry this chapter is short. I really am trying. I do not own Troy! If you dont like it dont read it and please be nice. If you do like it please review. I am working on chapter 4 right now.**

Chapter 2

"Beginning Journey and Fight "

(7 years later)

Its been seven years since I last saw my father. Seven years since word came back of his murder. I am twenty years of age. I've been training ever since I heard of his demise. I will soon prepare to leave my village and avenge him.

I live in a small Greek village. I will be doing the unthinkable by leaving. Women don't fight. I will be seen as a fool for it. I will be heading for a Greek port side camp that have been heading in and out of the Trojan beaches.

"Andronica, please think clearly of what you are doing. You will be killed!" My mother pleaded as I loaded my horse. I sighed and tried to ignore her, but she kept pushing.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she shouted. I groaned and faced her.

"No, I'm not. I know I am taking a risk, but I am still going. Father was killed by someone in the Greek army and I know it." I growled. She looked shocked.

"You think a Greek killed him?" she asked.

"Yes, now I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I walked back into the house and grabbed my bow and arrows, along with my helmet, sheild, and my fathers pendent.

"Please Andronica"

"I'm sorry mother." I put on my helmet and armor and rode off. It will be at least a day trip to get to the port, maybe longer for me. I will be taking a few back roads which may add an hour or two. I only stopped a few times to eat and rest. I tried to get there before night fall. I did it. I watched the Greeks as they roamed the camp. I sat there silently watching.

"Who are you?" I turned around and a Greek soldier was behind me. I smirked and grabbed him by his tunic and threw him. I walked out of the bushes. More Greeks came to the sound of him yelling. A tall blond, about in his early twenties or so, stepped forward. My hair was pulled up under my helmet and my face was mostly concealed. I just have to try and not speak and maybe they wont be able to tell I'm a woman.

"Who are you?" he asked. I just pulled out my sword.

"As you wish." he got his sword and shield. I took my shield into my left hand and my sword into my right. He lunged at me and I blocked him He kept trying to push me back. He swung low to hit my knees but I jumped over his sword. He is a good fighter. My first real challenge. I threw my shield aside and pinned down his sword and kicked him in his chest. He fell back and I lunged at him and knocked his sword away and took it into my own hands. Someone in the crowd threw him another. I have never fought with two before. The battle soon grew long. My left leg was starting to fail me, again. That was his opening. He hooked my leg and I fell on my back and he threw my swords aside. Two men got me to my knees and held me down.

"You are a great fighter, my name is Patroclus." he stood before me.

"Playing with a new friend?" an older blond haired man stepped out of the crowd.

"This man put up quite the fight cousin." said Patroclus. His cousin studied for a moment and smirked.

"This is no man." he laughed. He took my helmet off and my long black hair fell to my shoulders. There was sudden gasps of shock.

"I am Achilles, who might you be?" he asked.

"Andronica." I mumbled.

"Andronica, well it does suit you." he laughed. Suddenly the crowd brok and a king like figure came forward.

Agamemnon.

"Great." growled Achilles. He turned around and walked off.

"Huh, a woman trying to be a soldier." he laughed. Then he paused. He had an almost morbid look on his face. He then ripped off my fathers pendent from around my neck.

"Give it back!" I screamed.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"My father!"

"Your father?" he growled.

"Please give it back!" I cried.

"No, take her to the courtyard tent and tie her up there." he ordered. The guards pulled me away. I struggled to break away from them. The took me to the empty tent and tied me up.

"I'm sorry father." I cried.


	3. The Warrior

**I do not own Troy! here is chapter 3, right now I am working on chapter 5 so I am still going :) I'm sorry its short, but I hope you like it. please review!**

Chapter 3

"The Warrior "

(Patroclus POV)

I walked back to my tent with my cousin. I couldn't stop thinking about my fight with Andronica. She was amazing, and very beautiful.

"Your in a daze" stated Achilles.

"Am I?"

"I know your thinking about her." he said kindly.

"I don't know, I cant stop thinking about her. I mean, she's a great warrior. She's different."

"Well, she's in the courtyard tent if you want to go see her."

"Really?" wow I could tell that was childish.

"Yes, and you should give her this. It'll make her happy." Achilles threw me her gold pendent. Knowing him, he stole it from Agamemnon.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Of course, just a word of caution. Be careful when your around her." he stated and walked off. I ran to the courtyard tent and walked in. She was tied to the post in the middle of the room.

"Came to rub in your win?" she asked.

"No, I came back to give you this." I pulled out her pendent. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You found it, thank you." she smiled softly. That's when I saw it. Her lip was bruised . I came to her side and put her necklace on her and gently touched the bruise.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some of these soldiers are children." she said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you start fighting?" I asked. She paused for a moment.

"For my father, he gave me this name for a reason. He wanted me to make something out of myself, be more then just some woman, and I want to know who killed him. I know it was a Greek."

"Well, you are an amazing fighter, even for a woman." I told her. She smirked.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if I beat you. You men are all the same with your pride." she said sternly.

"I didn't say that. If you had won that battle, I would just have to except that you are the better fighter."

"Then your a rare one." she smiled softly. I kept coming back to see her for the next three days. Then I made up my mind to set her free and bring her back to my tent.

"You are a brave one, or very foolish." she told me.

"I'm probably a bit of both." I smiled.

"Will your cousin tell?" she asked.

"No, he wants Agamemnon to go die in a ditch somewhere. So he wouldn't tell him anything."

"Don't we all." she laughed. She is truly a beauty. She sat down on my bed and I joined her. I examined her, the way she looks, and even the way she sits. I gently ran my fingers through her long black hair. She didn't even object to it. I leaned in a little closer to her and gently kissed her lips. I pulled back and she smiled softly at me, so I kissed her again.

"Be careful you two." We both pulled back as Achilles walked in.

"Do you want something cousin?" I asked.

"No, just watching out for you. You never know when someone else may walk in." he smiled and walked out. Andronica then stood up and kissed my cheek.

"You are a rare one, and a fool." she smiled and walked out.

(Andronica POV)

I walked out of the tent and Achilles was only standing a few feet away. I walked up beside him.

"I hope you know I wasn't spying." he didn't even look down.

"No, it's not that. Do you know something that I should know? The way you look at me is like you know something."

"Like what?" he asked.

"You tell me." I demanded. He turned to face me. His deep blue eyes felt like they were starring right through mine.

"My cousin seems to really care about you. So that's why I'm looking out for you. Just be careful and watch your back." he said concerned and walked off.

"What does that mean?" I yelled after him.

"It means be careful!" he yelled back. Be careful from what?


	4. The Rare One

**I do not own Troy! I hope you like my first Troy fanfic, please review if you like it :)**

Chapter 3

"The Rare One "

(Andronica POV)

I didn't understand what Achilles said to me. This is going to be in my head all day. I wondered back into the tent. Patroclus stood up as I came in.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I paused for a moment and met his eyes.

"Lets go for a walk." I grabbed his arm for him to come with me. He willingly came. We walked a good way from the camp before we stopped. We both laid under a tall tree and just watched the clouds go by. The day was very cool and calming to me. It was also pretty cloudy.

"Are you better now?" he asked.

"I'm just tired." I sighed. I rolled over on my side to face him. I moved in slowly and kissed him softly. The kissing soon exceeded farther then we thought it would. His strong chest was so warm against mine. His hands messaged my stomach all the way to my shoulders and neck. His soft and sweet lips kissed my neck and I kissed his. For once in a long time I felt at peace. We both just laid together on the ground. He had one arm wrapped around my stomach and the other one rubbed my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Peaceful." I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I felt at peace with him. I felt safe.

"Wake up." Patroclus pulled me to my feet. We both must have fallen asleep. For who knows how long.

"Get dressed, we are going to miss the boat." he threw my clothes at me as we ran to the boat. We were both out of breath when we got there.

"Well well, what took you so long?" asked Achilles. I think he knew where we were by the smirk he had on his face. The boat soon set sail to the camps we have on the beaches of Troy. Agamemnon wants Troy conquered, but I don't think it will ever happen. All we are doing is camping, not really making a move. Troy wants peace. Agamemnon doesn't.

I sat beside Patroclus on the boat. I laid my head on his shoulder and drifted off. The rocking of the boat was very calming. We finally arrived at the beaches of Troy. Patroclus and I put up our tent and loaded it up with bedding and supplies.

"So what is the point of this war?" I asked.

"Agamemnon's greed. Most of the Greeks on these beaches don't even care if Troy is conquered or not."

"Where do you stand?" I asked.

"I stand with my cousin, who I believe only stands for himself. Where do you stand?" he asked.

"I stand for my father, and for peace." I stated. He walked up beside me and kissed my cheek.

"I hope you find peace for yourself" he wrapped both arms around my waist and held me close to him.

"That is going to take a miracle." I groaned. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Miracles can happen."

"Only in dreams." I whispered. We both laid on our bed and went to sleep.

(Flashback. Tens years earlier.)

It was late. Something was keeping me up, but I don't know what it is. I felt restless. I crawled out of bed and walked outside, but my mother and father were outside so I stopped at the door. They were talking. Maybe that's what is keeping me up. They were very tense at dinner. If only I knew what was wrong. I listened closely to what they were saying.

"Why wont you tell her the truth?" asked my mother.

"She's not ready."

"You keep telling me that, but I think your just scared. Your scared of your family finding out. Are you afraid that they will be ashamed? You are keeping so much from your own daughter." said my mother sternly. My father then slapped her across the face.

"That is not your place." he snapped.

"But my daughter is my place. Your lies will come back to haunt her Atticus and you know it. Tell her the truth!" snapped my mother.

"No, she is not ready." he snapped.

"Fine, but don't think that she wont find out sooner or later".

(End flashback)

I woke up before Patruclus. The sun was just beginning to rise. I roamed outside. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and gagged me so I couldn't scream, and I was dragged away.

**OHHH Cliff hanger! dun dun dun...**


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5

"The Truth"

I didn't know where they were taking me. I was on the back of a chariot. There were a lot of Greek soldiers around me. It turns out we were arriving at the walls of Troy. The Trojans had their soldiers along the walls, along with who seemed to be Prince Hector.. Agamemnon stepped forward.

"What business have you?" asked Hector. Agamemnon grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"And who is she?" asked Hector.

"Maybe she can tell you." Agamemnon pointed into the crowd of his soldiers and a woman was pulled out. She was covered in bruises and she was having trouble standing. Her long brown hair covered her face, but I still knew who it was. I broke out of Agamemnon's grasp and ran to her and cried. She had collapsed on the ground out of pain.

"Are you alright mama?" I cried.

"I am now, I'm just so glad I could see you again." she started to run her fingers through my hair.

"I should have told you, I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"What?" Agamemnon pushed me to the ground and dragged her to the front.

"Now tell the Prince who the young girls father is. Say it loudly." demanded Agamemnon.

"His name was Atticus. She sobbed. Prince Hector almost had a look of shock and sadness in his eyes.

"And what did he do for a living, who was he?" asked Agamemnon. She started to cry harder.

"Say it!"

"He was Prince of Troy." she screamed. I suddenly had a pit in my stomach. So that was what he was hiding. My father, prince of Troy. Older brother to Prince Hector and Paris.

"So, you a Spartan, slept with our enemy?" asked Agamemnon.

"I didn't know he was Trojan at the time, let alone a prince. I was sixteen!" she screamed.

"There you have it Trojans! We have your princess." he laughed. My mother looked at me and cried.

"How could you not have told me?" I cried.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you. It was your father who didn't want to tell you. I told him that we should have told you. Forgive me my love, I wanted to tell you" she cried.

"Now, lets finish this." Agamemnon pulled out a knife and slit my mothers throat and threw her body aside.

"Mama!" I screamed as tears began to stream down my face as I ran to her body. I couldn't breathe. My mother was just killed right in front of me. No wonder my father was killed by a Greek, after all he was a Trojan prince. Agamemnon grabbed me by my robe and drug me to the front.

"Well since I slain both your big brother and his lover, I guess I'll let you take his child." he laughed.

"You killed me father!" I screamed. He just laughed and through me towards the Trojan army. Hector caught me, but I didn't have the strength to stand, so I slid to the ground beside him. I had both arms wrapped around his waist as I cried.

(Patroclus POV).

My cousin and I stood a good distant from Troy as we watched the horror unfold.

"You knew didn't you? You knew she was a princess!" I shouted.

"Yes I knew. I knew by the necklace. Only a prince of Troy wear a pendent of that style. But why does it matter to you if she's Trojan? Does that change how you feel?" he asked sternly.

"No, its just." I paused.

"Just nothing, it's not like she knew. Don't let being a princess change you." his tone was still stern as we walked off.

(Hector POV)

The Greeks left , leaving the woman's body. I told a few of the men to take her in the walls. I looked down at the fragile girl at my feet. She had her arms tightly around my waist. She looked up at me. She has his eyes. She may look like her mother, but she has his mysterious brown eyes.

I pulled her up to her feet. She didn't seem to have the will to stand. I picked her up in my arms and brought her into the city walls and then into the castle. I met my family at the castle. I told my wife, my cousin, and my brothers wife Helen, to take the girl upstairs. The were almost dragging her up the stairs. She had lost the will to even stand, and I don't blame her.


	6. Castle Walls

**I do not own Troy! I hope you like the story, please review :)**

Chapter 6

"Castle Walls"

(Helen POV)

We finally finished washing the girl. She was very lifeless most of the time. She just laid there and stared into nothing. We got her dressed in just a simple robe and I took her upstairs to Hector and Andomache's room. I laid some furs and bedding on the ground and I sat her down on them to rest. Before I could walk away she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked into her eyes. She had this sad look in them. She didn't want to be alone. So I sat beside her and she fell right to sleep. I stroked her sleek black hair lightly to help her sleep, and finally when she was good and asleep, I moved to the bed. Paris came in for a second, but I stopped him at the door. He nodded and walked out. I just laid there watching her for awhile. Soon falling asleep.

(Andronica POV. 3 hours later)

The sun was burning my eyes. I slowly cracked them open. I was laying on my back on some soft fur . I sat up slowly and looked around me. I was on my back on the floor on some furs. I could tell I was in a castle. The room I was was large and beautiful. I saw at the head of the room where the main bed was sitting, there was a beautiful blond woman asleep. At the foot of the bed was a baby cradle. I stood up and looked into the baby cradle. It was a baby boy. He was awake and looking up at me. He has the most beautiful brown eyes.

"You can hold him if you like." I looked up and the blond was a awake. I shook my head.

"My names Helen by the way." she smiled gently. I just smiled.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to."

"Andronica." I told her. She smiled.

"Andronica, that's a beautiful name." she got off the bed and picked the baby up.

"Come, take a walk with me." I nodded and followed her out. We walked out to the gardens. It was a beautiful day. The gardens were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I sat beside Helen on the ledge of the pond. I looked up at the clouds and held my stomach.

"Your thinking about someone."

"What?"

"I can tell your thinking about someone."

"I guess I am."

"Is he special?" she asked. I cant believe she already knows its a guy.

"He's very special. I miss him a lot. If I could just see him one more time. I just wish I knew what he thought of me now."

"Well, if he truly cared about you, you will see him again."

"I hope I do." I rubbed my stomach. I know it's to soon to know if I'm pregnant, but I have to think of the possibilities.

"Here." Helen hands me the baby boy. I looked deep into his big brown eyes and he smiled, and with that I couldn't help but smile back.

"See, he makes everyone smile." laughed Helen. Soon I heard footsteps, and Paris comes out and kissed Helen. Then he looks at me and smiles.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Better."

"Good, now come and join us for a meal." he smiled kindly and I followed him and Helen to the main dining room. The king, Hector, and Andromache were already in there. I walked to Andromache and handed her the baby.

"You have a beautiful child." I said kindly. She smiles.

"Thank you." I go and take my seat beside Helen. The meal was very awkward. There wasn't much talking. I didn't feel like I belonged in there, so I left early. I went back to the room I woke up in. I stood at the balcony looking out over Troy. Soon again I heard someone walk in. It was Prince Hector.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"Very." it was silent for awhile. Then he finally spoke up.

"Something troubles you."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"The look in your eyes. You have the same look your father always gave."

"Do you think my father was ashamed of me?" I asked

"What would make you ask that?"

"What do you think?"

"Right, well I honestly don't know. He's always been very secretive, ever since we were kids. I could always read Paris, but your father was always a closed book. I never did understand him, but if he was truly ashamed of you, he would of left you and never returned. He did come back for you. Which shows he does care about you." that did make me smile a bit.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. The same hug my father used to give me.

"Of course." he smiled and walked out. I looked back out over Troy. This beautiful city that I never got to know as a child. I wish you raised me here father, maybe you and mother would still be alive if you took us here.


	7. You Came Back

**YA! Two chapters in one day. I am on a roll. I do not own Troy! if you like the story, please review :)**

Chapter 7

"You Came Back"

(That Night)

Hector found me a room of my own to sleep in. I was happy for that because I need the privacy. It was smaller then the other room I was in, but it was still pretty big and it still had a great view of the city. I undid my hair and just put on a simple robe for when I was ready to sleep. I told the servants not to disturb me tonight. I wanted my first night here to myself. I laid back on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I wasn't really tired yet, but I still wanted to sleep.

"Andronica" I got knocked out of my trance by someone calling my name. I looked down the hall and some no one. What am I hearing?

"Andronica!" the whisper was a little louder so I knew it was coming from the window. I looked below the balcony and saw Patroclus. He was climbing up the side of the balcony. He came back.

"Are you stupid?" I asked. He got up the balcony and stood at my side.

"Yes I am."

"How did you get in the walls?" I asked.

"Having Achilles as a cousin can really pay off. But I needed to see you." he kissed me. He still does care.

"I cant believe you came back. Even though you know I'm Trojan."

"I don't care if your Trojan. I missed you Andronica and I needed to tell you that you are my world, Trojan or not." I kissed him again.

"I'm glad you came." I smiled. We both just laid on my bed and we just talked. He told me about Agamemnon and his mad plans. He needs to go, I cant let that mad king have his way. I told Patroclus of my plan to fight Agamemnon and my plan to end this with him. I've already sent out a secret order for new armor to be made for me. An order that went under even Prince Hector. I may have only been here one day, but I am using the princess thing to my advantage. I plan to challenge Agamemnon. A challenge, to the death.

"Your going to challenge him?" Patroclus asked.

"Yes, he killed both of my parents and now he threatens Troy."

"My word, that was spoken like a true princess." he laughed.

"Thank you, but I will challenge him. To the death. No deals or anything. If I kill him the Greeks will leave and if I die, well that just lost Troy a princess."

"Your insane."

"So are you, after all you stuck into Troy." I smiled and kissed him.

"I did it for you." he kissed me again.

"How long can you stay?" I asked.

"I have to leave my sunrise "

"Well, then I guess lets make this count." we both began to remove our clothing and kiss each other. It feels like its been forever since I felt his warm body against mine. He wrapped both arms around me and went to sleep and I joined him. I don't want him to go back. Maybe if I kill Agamemnon and end this war, maybe Greeks wont be killed on sight. The sun soon began to rise. Patroclus got dressed and before he scaled the side of the balcony, we shared one more passionate kiss.

"I hope to see you again."

"I'll sneak back in another night."

"But maybe if I can end this war, there will be no more hiding." I kissed him.

"Just be careful." we shared another kiss and he left. I watched him until I could see him no more. I walked out into the halls.

"Selene!" I shouted. My young servant, only about fifteen ran to my side.

"Yes milady."

"Send word to the Greeks. I challenge Agamemnon to a death battle."

"I'm sorry milady, did I hear you right?"

"Yes, tell him that we fight at noon." I said sternly. She just looked at me puzzled.

"Did I stutter?"

"No mam, its just. What will the king think or even Prince Hector?"

"Doesn't matter, this is my fight. If I die I die. Troy just loses on princess it should have never had. If I win and kill Agamemnon, the Greeks will leave. Now go to the messenger and tell him to go to the Greeks."

"Yes mam." she ran down the hall. I sighed and walked back in to my room. This is it. All or nothing.


	8. Princess of Troy

**I do not own Troy! I really love the movie and I am finally done with this story. I wrote 3 chapters today. Well, this is the final chapter and I hope you liked the story, please review :)**

Chapter 8

"Princess of Troy"

(Later that same day)

I didn't really go back to sleep after I sent word to the Greeks. My servant returned to me about when the sun was already good and in the sky. She gave me the message from Agamemnon. He excepted my challenge. So I guess this is it. I waited anxiously for word of how my armor was doing. It was soon to be noon and still nothing. So I went to the armory. To my surprise, Prince Hector was waiting for me.

"Are you insane?" he shouted at me.

"Maybe I am." I shrugged.

"That is no answer. Your going to fight Agamemnon? Do you want to die?"

"No I don't want to die. You have so little faith in me that you already think I'm going to die. You have never even seen me fight!"

"I don't have to see you fight to know your making a mistake."

"You can think all you want Uncle, but this is my fight. Now have a little more faith in me." I snapped. He fell silent.

"Fine." he finally spoke. I got dressed into my armor. It was almost time. First I put on a leather full body suit. It was long sleeved and the bottoms went down to my shins. My shoes were leather boots. Then over the top, Hector helped me tie on my thick leather breast plate. Then on my shoulders were bronze shoulder pads, then bronze knee guards. My helmet was bronze as well and it had a face mask. I took a spear in my right hand and my shield in my left and my sword was on my waist. Agamemnon was already outside the gates. He had brought a few of his soldiers to watch. Hector hugged me tightly before I went out. The large gates in front of me opened and I walked out. The first thing that caught my eyes were Patroclus and Achilles. I could see them a good bit away watching. I held my breath. Agamemnon looked smirk.

"So Princess of Troy, you did come. At first I thought it was just a joke." he laughed.

"I'm here to avenge my father and mother, and to end this war. Now are you going to laugh or fight me?"

"As you wish." The two of us just started circling each other. Waiting for someone to strike. Finally I began the fight. I dove at him with my spear. He stopped it with his shield. I kept pushing forward. Then he brought his spear out and dove at me. I dodged. I swung my spear around and knocked his shield away. He ran at me with his spear and knocked my helmet off. In the process, he cut my chin all the way to my lip. I could feel the blood trickle down my mouth. I kept swinging my spear and I hit him in the head a few time. He finally took my spear and broke it. I took my sword out and charged at him. It was a fight to the death. We both fought with just our swords. The battle was growing on and I was tiring. The sword fighting also turned to fist fights a few times. I got hit in the face so many times that blood was coming from both my nose and lips and I could hardly see strait. So I ran at him and dodged his attack and landed a blow in his face which made him back down. Then I felt a sharp pain on the top of my shoulder. He had a piece of the spear and he stabbed it in my shoulder. I collapsed on the ground. I was so weak. My eyes had fallen shut. I was so tired.

"HA! Is this all you've got Trojans'? Sending this little girl to fight me!" Agamemnon is so full of himself. He forgot to check if I was dead or not. I cracked one of my eyes open and reached for one of the spears and dug it into his shoulder. He fell to his knees as I stood up.

"How?" he asked in pain.

"You forgot to check if I was unconscious or not. Big mistake." I dug the spear deeper into his shoulder.

"Well go ahead then. Kill me!" he shouted. I thought for a moment and looked into the distance where Patroclus and Achilles was. Achilles, it's his job to kill Agamemnon, not mine.

"Well, go ahead! Kill me already!"

"No, it's not my job to kill you. It's his." I pointed to where Achilles stood. Agamemnon had this dread look on his face. Achilles and Patroclus ran to my side. Achilles took the spear from my hands.

"Why let me?" he asked.

"It just doesn't feel right to me. Yes he took my parents from me, but there's something in me saying it's supposed to be you and not me." I started to cough excessively. Patroclus began to rub my back. Achilles leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"You did well kid." I smiled at him. He took his sword out.

"No please, have mercy." Agamemnon cried.

"And what mercy have you given?" asked Achilles as he dug his sword into Agamemnon's chest.

"Greeks! This war is over." Achilles shouted. He left and Patroclus took me into the castle. He took me into my room and tended to my injuries.

"You did really well." he smiled

"Just in a days work."

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"For once, my heart doesn't feel as heavy. I think I am finally at peace." he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I'm glad." soon footsteps came to the door. It was Hector.

"May I have a moment with my niece?" he asked. Patroclus nodded and walked into the hall and Hector sat beside me.

"Well I guess you were right. I should have had more faith in you. That was amazing out there. Your will to fight and to never back down. You are truly a princess of Troy." he smiled.

"Well, my father taught me well. He gave me my name for a reason. He always said he wanted me to be something more then just some woman. He wanted me to make something of myself and be victorious." I laid back on the bed.

"Well, you were truly victorious today. Your father would have been proud of you." he smiled softly. He kissed my forehead and walked out. Patroclus walked back in. He laid down beside me.

"So are you going back with Achilles?" I asked.

"Most likely, but never think I wont be back. But Achilles isn't going to leave for awhile."

"Good." I kissed him passionately. I am Andronica. Daughter of Prince Atticus of Troy, and daughter of Evangeline of Sparta. Seven years ago my father was murdered by Agamemnon. Before my father died, he always told me to be great. To never back down. I started to train to be a great warrior and prove myself. My mother, the same as my father was killed by Agamemnon. She has given me everything. She had faith in me like my father did. I am Andronica, Princess of Troy. Daughter of Prince Atticus, niece to Prince Hector and Prince Paris. I have met the odds. I went from a nobody peasant girl, to princess of Troy. That is my story.


End file.
